The invention relates to game and toy boxes and more specifically to a device for repairing the broken corners of these boxes.
A consistent problem that has existed in almost every household is the fact that game boxes and toy boxes often have their corners broken which allows the pieces to be lost or misplaced. Also the broken corners often result in the pieces or other items in the box being crushed due to the lack of structural strength in the box to support other boxes on its top surface. Once the corners become broken, it is not long before the edges become broken. Small children are often the culprits in destroying the game boxes by stepping on them causing the corners to split.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel game box protector and repair device that can be used to restore damaged game or toy boxes.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel game box protector and repair device that can be installed in seconds.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel game box protector and repair device that produces game box corners that are stronger once repaired than they were when purchased.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel game box protector and repair device that is economical to manufacture and market.